1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable support systems for suspending an object from an overhead structure by means of cables. The cable support systems include novel clamps that clamp to the overhead structure and support the cable that suspends from them to secure the object to be suspended.
2. Prior Art
Various cable support systems have been described and utilized in the prior art to suspend objects from overhead beams. The purposed of such systems is to suspend items such as conduit, heating and air conditioning ducts, piping, and other objects from overhead structures such as beams or roofs. The earlier cable suspension systems did not provide adequate methods of adjusting the height of the objects suspended precisely so as to equalize the weight on several cables that might be suspending the same object. Further, the earlier systems did not provide a simple and easy way of connecting the cables that suspend an object to the overhead structures. The present invention provides a cable system that may precisely control the height of an object suspended from an overhead structure and also form a ready and easy connection to the overhead structure by novel clamps.